Action Duel (Duel Terminal)
An Action Duel (アクションデュエル Akushon Dyueru) is a Duel on the Duel Terminal machines. This Duel is a normal Duel (unlike the Speed Duel), including the Deck Zone, a Banished Zone, 5 Monster Card Zones and Spell and Trap Card Zones, and a Graveyard. You also may use your scannable Duel Terminal cards. Action Duel (TCG Version) An Action Duel mode in the TCG Duel Terminals is not your traditional Duel format. You may scan up to 3 Duel Terminal monster cards, or have the computer choose for you, and then "Duel" against a computer player that will use three monsters from their deck. Both players summon monsters and then play mini games to fill an attack bar consisting of 2 to 3 colors. The better you do in the mini game, the easier it is for you to perform a powerful attack. The difficulty of the mini game and the likelihood of you performing an attack varies with your monster's Level. However, only Level 5 and higher monsters can have the blue in their bar that allows them to perform super powerful attacks. Once the mini game is complete, your score is added to your bar. This bar is filled with a red, yellow, and sometimes blue bar, starting from the center and expanding out. You then determine how strong your attack is. A line will move back and forth across the bar, and pressing A will stop it. If it lands on red, you make a successful attack, yellow, a powerful attack, blue, a super powerful attack, and if you land in the unfilled portions, a miss. This is repeated until you get 5 results, your red, yellow, and sometimes blue bar becoming thinner and the line becoming faster each time. As for the actual "Duel", the results will be compared one at a time, with the monster with the best out of 5 being the victor. This process is repeated until a player wins 2 out of 3. List of Mini Games *'Dark Factory of Mass Production' - Press the Action Button to rotate the Mokey Mokey to the upright position before it reaches the end of the conveyor belt. *'Lazar's Pinball' - A Pinball Mini Game. When you activate all of side switches you get the "multi-ball" bonus. *'Star Crusher' - A Touch Screen Level Popper Mini Game. The stars are Red, Yellow, and Blue. When Yellow stars are crushed they crush all other Red and Yellow stars on screen. Blue stars need to be crushed 20 to 30 times. *'Hammer Shot' - Move the hammer with the Touch Screen and ram it home with the Action Button. The longer you wait before hitting the Action Button that more area you will cover with your hammer. *'Stim-Pack' - Precisely fill the beaker within the allotted time. Otherwise it will explode! *'Salvage' - A mini game to pull a treasure chest from the bottom of the sea using Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness before the timer runs out. Various obstacles will appear such as Atlantean Pikeman. List of Archetype Bonuses "Great Worm Invasion" Use only Worm monsters. Yellow and Red bars are swapped each attack attempt. "Ally of Justice Refracting Energy" Use only Ally of Justice monsters. Red and Yellow bars begin small and then expand. "Flamvell Burning" Use only Flamvell monsters. Red bar expands so you can never score less than "Pow" "Mist Valley Tailwind" Use only Mist Valley monsters or Mist Wurm. Once per round (not attempt), if you happen to miss you get one redo. "Ice Barrier Blizzard" Stated as "Ice Boundary Blizzard". Use only Ice Barrier monsters. You get three cursors instead of one, giving you the best of the three colors. "Genex Overclock" Use only Genex monsters. Each attempt you get one extra cursor. "Naturia Forest Song" Use only Naturia monsters. Cursor will move slowly "Fabled Revival" Use only Fabled monsters. Red bar vanishes and yellow bar becomes bigger. "Saber Combination" Use only X-Saber monsters or Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster. Yellow bar won't become smaller after each attempt. "Gem-Knights In Shining Armor" Use only Gem-Knight monsters. You will have 5 little judgement bars close together,giving you the best color. "Steelswarm Surge" Use only Steelswarm monsters. Red and Yellow bars are switched. Category:Games (real world)